baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Larish
Jeffrey David Larish (born October 11, 1982 in Iowa City, Iowa) is an American professional baseball infielder for the Pittsburgh Pirates organization. Career Larish played college baseball at Arizona State Sun Devils, and on June 21, 2005, Larish became the third College World Series player in history to hit three home runs in a single game. Larish was chosen by the Detroit Tigers in the fifth round (150th overall) of the 2005 Major League Baseball Draft. Larish had previously been drafted by the Los Angeles Dodgers in the 13th round of the 2004 Major League Baseball Draft, but turned down a $660,000 contract offer at the advice of his agent, Scott Boras, so that he could complete college. 'Detroit Tigers (2005-2010)' In 2005, Larish played for the Gulf Coast Tigers where he only played 6 games with a .222 AVG and just 4 hits and 4 RBIs. That same year he was assigned to the Oneonta Tigers. There he played 18 games with 19 hits and a .297 AVG. In 2006, Larish played the entire season with the Lakeland Tigers where he had 118 hits, 18 home runs, 65 RBIs, and a .258 AVG in 135 games. In 2007, Larish played an entire season with the Erie SeaWolves. There he had 121 hits, 101 RBIs, 28 home runs, and a .267 AVG in 132 games. In 2008, Larish was assigned to the Toledo Mud Hens. On May 30, Larish made his MLB debut against the Seattle Mariners. He had 1 hit, 1 RBI, and a .200 AVG on his debut. For the Mud Hens he had 96 hits, 64 RBIs, 21 home runs, and a .250 AVG. For the Tigers he had 27 hits, 16 RBIs, 2 home runs, and a .260 AVG in his first year. Again in 2009, Larish spent half the year with the Toledo Mud Hens and half the year with the Detroit Tigers. With the Mud Hens he had 56 hits, 26 RBIs, 6 home runs, and a .265 AVG. With the Tigers he had 16 hits, 7 RBIs, 4 home runs, and a .216 AVG. In 2010, Larish played for the Mud Hens and the Tigers. He had a .275 AVG for the Mud Hens and a .200 AVG for the Tigers. On July 25, 2010, Larish was recalled to the Tigers when Magglio Ordóñez and Carlos Guillen were sent to the disabled list. 'Oakland Athletics (2010)' On July 30, Larish was designated for assignment by the Tigers and subsequently claimed off waivers by the Oakland Athletics. He was then assigned to the Sacramento River Cats. Larish spent the rest of the season playing for both the A's and the River Cats. 'Philadelphia Phillies (2011)' On November 18, 2010, Larish signed a minor league contract with the Philadelphia Phillies. He was then assigned to the Lehigh Valley IronPigs On July 14, 2011, Larish suffered a season ending injury when he suffered a broken leg trying to score at home plate. 'Baltimore Orioles (2012)' The Baltimore Orioles signed him to a minor league contract on February 3, 2012 however, he did not receive an invite to spring training. at the end of Spring Training Larish was released by the Orioles. 'Boston Red Sox (2012)' On May 4, 2012 Larish signed a minor league contract with the Boston Red Sox. 'Pittsburgh Pirates (2012-present)' He was traded by the Red Sox to the Pittsburgh Pirates on May 12, 2012 for cash considerations. He was then assigned to the Indianapolis Indians Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Gulf Coast Tigers players Category:Oneonta Tigers players Category:Lakeland Tigers players Category:Erie SeaWolves players Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Sacramento River Cats players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:Lehigh Valley IronPigs players Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:Arizona State Sun Devils players